


Settling the Debate

by fangirlingtodeath513



Series: Queer Eye 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Queer Eye, Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester Friendship, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Chef Castiel (Supernatural), Hairstylist Benny Lafitte, Life Coach Charlie Bradbury, M/M, Queer Character, queer eye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: With Dean'sQueer Eyeepisode in the past, and both Dean and Castiel comfortably settled in their relationship, it's time to settle the one debate theQueer Eyecrew has never been able to: Is Benny or Cas the superior gumbo chef?





	Settling the Debate

**Author's Note:**

> I am back with an addition to this 'verse! It took me a while (I got sidetracked by another fic which I've set aside for the time being because it frustrates me) but I'm here! 
> 
> This takes place eight months after the original fic (three months after the 'five months later' at the end). It's never stated in the fics cause it didn't particularly matter but if you'd like a timeline it's this: the episode was filmed in April, the season premiered in September, and this fic takes place in December.
> 
> I have at least one more fic planned in this 'verse, which I'm starting on literally as soon as this is published, so it should be up within a month or so :)
> 
>  
> 
> [rebloggable link here](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/post/177301475644/settling-the-debate-part-2-of-the-queer-eye-verse)

“Why did _I_ get roped into this?” Dean grumbles, flinging himself onto the couch in the _Queer Eye_ loft.  
  
Charlie laughs, shrugging. “Benny and Cas insisted. They need an impartial judge to settle this gumbo debate once and for all.”  
  
“But why do they think _I’ll_ be impartial? I’m dating Cas!”  
  
Charlie shakes her head, laughing. “I don’t know why you’re yelling at me, I wasn’t involved with this.”  
  
Dean sighs, shifting his head onto Charlie’s lap. “What if Benny’s is better than Cas’s, though?”  
  
Castiel scoffs, leaning against the doorway into the living room. “How _dare_ you, Dean Winchester. Benny will never beat me.”  
  
Dean groans, covering his face with his hands. “C’mon, darlin’, why do _I_ have to do this?”  
  
Castiel chuckles. “Because Charlie, Jo and Balth have all refused, and the crew knows better than to get involved.”  
  
Dean sighs, resigning himself to his fate. There’s no way out of this— Cas is too damn stubborn and he’d feel way too bad disappointing Benny. The guy’s been nothing but nice to him, and Dean’s beginning to consider him a close friend.  
  
“Fine, I’ll taste your stupid gumbo. When?”  
  
Cas smirks, crossing his arms over his chest. “Tomorrow. There’s a reward in it for you if you vote the right way.”  
  
“Hey! No bribin’ the judge!” Benny yells from the kitchen, prompting Dean, Cas and Charlie to burst into a fit of giggles.

 

■ ■ ■

 

Gentle fingers carding through his hair is the feeling that eventually pulls Dean from his sound sleep. Logically, he knows it’s Cas waking him, though it doesn’t make him any less grumpy.  
  
Mornings suck.  
  
Eventually, enticed by freshly-made coffee, Dean rolls out of bed. He takes a quick trip to Cas’s en-suite before taking the mug from his boyfriend and sipping at it. It’s warm and just the way he likes it-- a splash of milk and two spoonfuls of sugar. He sends a grateful smile in Cas’s direction, which earns him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Today’s competition day. The _Queer Eye_ crew has the next few days off filming, so Cas and Benny had agreed on today to finally settle their debate.  
  
Dean’s still not entirely sure how he got roped into it.  
  
Regardless, after a delicious breakfast and a rather handsy shower with Cas, he plops onto one of the seats at the breakfast bar, watching Cas and Benny in the kitchen. It’s a gorgeous sight. Castiel’s so comfortable in a kitchen that it’s like a second skin to him-- he flits around the space like he was born there. Benny’s fairly adept as well, which should make the competition more interesting, especially since Benny grew up in New Orleans.  
  
Cas had informed him last night that it’ll take them a little over three hours to make it, so after half an hour Dean wanders away to hang out with Charlie in the living room.  
  
Three hours later, Cas’s hand closes around Dean’s wrist and he finds himself being pulled into the kitchen. Charlie follows behind them, smirking.  
  
Dean takes a seat at the breakfast bar, sighing softly when two bowls are set in front of him. “Do I have to?”  
  
Benny and Cas both answer simultaneously, “Yes.”  
  
Dean gives another long-suffering sigh before picking up his fork. “Fine. Which one is which?”  
  
Cas shakes his head, leaning against the counter. “Nope. You’re doing this blind, that way we know it’s a fair answer. Once you pick one we’ll tell you who won.”  
  
Dean pouts but digs into the closer one. It’s earthy and a bit spicy and the rice is perfectly cooked. It’s a little runny, but not enough that it distracts from the amazing flavor. Despite how much he enjoys it, he pushes the bowl away and drags the second bowl closer.  
  
It’s just as good. A little less spicy and just a bit too thick, but the flavor is just as good as the first. He doesn’t have a snowball’s chance in hell of figuring out which one is Cas’s, so he’s got no choice but to be honest.  
  
“Alright, so they were both delicious,” Benny and Cas just smirk at each other, so Dean continues, “The first one I tried wins. It was a little spicier and the second one was a bit too thick.”  
  
Cas smirks and Benny groans. “See, even without him knowing which is mine, he still picks mine!”  
  
Benny shakes his head. “Nuh uh, you told him which was yours somehow.”  
  
Cas scoffs. “I did not! It was completely unbiased!”  
  
Charlie just shakes her head and walks back to the living room. Dean miraculously manages to grab both bowls and follow her while Benny and Cas argue. Charlie steals his fork and takes a few bites before handing it back to Dean with a sheepish grin.  
  
Cas and Benny drop onto the couch next to them, the latter ruffling Dean’s hair as he sits.  
  
“I appreciate your help, though I disagree with your decision.” Benny says, chuckling.  
  
Dean laughs, shrugging. “Sorry, man. I really didn’t know which was Cas’s, I swear.”  
  
“Eh, it’s all good. I’ll admit, Cas’s is damn good.”  
  
Cas grins at both of them, sliding his arm around Dean’s shoulders and pressing a kiss to his temple. “Yours is good too.”  
  
Dean smirks. “I’m the real winner here, honestly.”  
  
Benny and Cas both raise an eyebrow at him.  
  
“How so?” Cas asks, his fingers gently drifting through Dean’s hair.  
  
“I have tons of delicious leftovers to eat.” Dean answers, grinning and leaning into Cas’s touch. Benny and Cas both roll their eyes at him, the latter chuckling fondly.

 

■ ■ ■

 

Later that evening, after a few heated kisses in the living room, Dean and Cas are shooed to Castiel’s bedroom and Dean finally get his reward.  
  
Maybe being thrown in the middle of their gumbo debate wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here(:](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/)
> 
>    
>  **Please don’t post my works anywhere without my express written permission.**


End file.
